Seattle Sweetheart
by AngelBurn6
Summary: Moving from Seattle to the San Fernando Valley wasn't Andrea's ideal place for a new life. It was too hot. She wasn't the best at making friends. She couldn't even play baseball! But will a special boy with pretty hazel eyes make her summer unforgettable? (Not the best summary) BennyxOC
1. Chapter 1

She stared out the car window as the world flew by, not paying much attention. The bright sunlight streamed in, coating the young teenager in warmth. It was the beginning of summer here in the San Fernando Valley, and so far everything outside seemed picture perfect.

She hated it.

"Mom, are you sure we can't just stay in Seattle for the summer?" she pleaded up to the front seat. "Monica and I had so many plans!"

"Andrea, I told you, sweetie, it's best if we moved here as soon as possible to be more comfortable with the town. Wouldn't you like to start sophomore year off with some friends?"

Andrea huffed, narrowing her eyes in annoyance as she looked back out the window. She missed Seattle. It was cool and rainy; Andrea's favorite weather. Not to mention her friends and baseball team she'd be missing.

She looked down at the worn out leather glove on her lap. A soft smile played at her lips, the memories of playing baseball with her best friends floating through her mind. They had such a kickass team. Andrea was the star sec ond baseman, known for being able to dive and catch any ball hit her way. She was legendary at her old school.

But here, everything was different. It took her a good year in Seattle to warm up to the boys' team to let her on join them. How long would it take for her here?

In a matter of minutes, her parents' mini van pulled up to a cute little green colored house, part of a little neighborhood complete with white picket fences and short green grass.

"Oh, how precious!" her mother cooed, already getting out of the car to step outside. Her dad followed her, his chestnut hair looking lighter in the sun. Andrea groaned, leaning back in her seat. She knew she would hate it here. It was way too hot and she probably couldn't play baseball without being judged; it sucked.

With a deep breath, she opened her car door, her mitt tight in her grasp, and faced the humid breeze ruffling her golden hair.

"Jesus! Why is it so damn hot?" she fanned herself, rolling up the sleeves of her Dodger's jersey.

"Sweetie, help us unpack a few things and you can go explore the town a bit," her father suggested, opening the trunk of their blue van.

She nodded with an eye roll, pulling out her multiple suitcases and boxes of baseball equipment. She trudged into the little house, looking around.

"Awesome, air conditioning," she grinned, already liking the house a little bit more. She dropped her things down in the spacious foyer and walked around, taking note of the polished wooden décor and pretty looking fireplace.

"How you liking it?" her dad asked, leaning against the banister of the stairs. A large and excited grin adorned his face, looking around their new home.

Andrea shrugged ,"It's alright."

Her father smirked, ruffling her long blonde locks and motioning her upstairs.

"Go ahead, pick your room."

She walked up the stairs, listening for any strange creaks or groans of the wood, any fault that could be found in the newly purchased home. She found none, and huffed as she realized how nice it truly was.

Looking through the rooms, one of them sparked her interest. It wasn't too big, but it was homey and spacious enough. It even had a perfect place for her Babe Ruth poster!

Andrea began to unpack, pulling out her multiple pairs of shorts and t-shirts from her purple bag. Her mother would never approve of her boyish clothing, but that's what she found comfortable! Of course, she was still a girl, so she had few denim shorts and blouses, but she tossed them at the bottom of her drawers for another time.

After everything was finished unpacking, she collapsed on the bed, her hands behind her head. She gazed at her recently put up Ruth poster, staring back at her.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," she said to herself. "I could just play around at a park for now until school starts and I can try out for a team for real."

The idea seemed perfect, but she didn't know how long she'd be able to handle not playing ball for another three months for real.

A shrill sound of a doorbell startled her from her daze, making her sit up in bed.

"Honey! Get down here, the neighbors are here to welcome us! Put on something a little nicer, please," her mom shouted up.

Andrea groaned, stripping her Dodger's shirt to pull on a violet tank top and denim shorts. She quickly brushed through her blonde mane and checked her appearance.

Andrea Smith never really considered herself like the other girls at her old school: gorgeous, popular, self-absorbed. Her long golden hair reached her waist, wavy and usually untamable. Her eyes shone back at her, startlingly emerald under her dark eyelashes. She was slender and medium height, with a slightly toned build from years of playing baseball.

"Andy! Get down here," her dad reminded. She hopped down the stairs and followed behind her parents to welcome the new visitors.

"Andrea, this is Mr. and Mrs. Smalls with their son Scotty," her mother announced.

Scotty looked up to see a pretty blonde girl a little older than him walk up, a soft smile on her face.

"Hi! Nice to meet you," she greeted, looking the family in the eyes.

"Hello, sweetie! We're so glad to have new neighbors, especially with a daughter around my son's age," Mrs. Smalls grinned politely. "Scotty's friend Bertram used to live here but moved a few months ago."

"Oh, that's too bad," Andrea's dad shook his head. "Andrea, the Smalls live right next door." He pointed to the small pink house right next to theirs.

"Cool," she commented, nodding her head in understanding.

Scotty examined her, noticing she seemed to be looking around like she wished she could be doing something else. He thought the same way, not wanting to have to meet the new neighbors, especially with a pretty girl! He couldn't remember the last time he talked to a girl. He's been hanging with the Sandlot boys since two years ago. There was no time for girls during baseball season.

"Scotty, why don't you show Andrea around town?" Mr. Smalls said, looking at his stepson.

"That'd be perfect," Mrs. Smith laughed. "I was just telling her to explore after we finished unpacking!"

The parents continued to drone on and get to know one another when Andrea sighed and stepped through them, joining Scotty on the front porch.

"Well, ready to go explore?" she joked, her bright white teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

Scotty nodded, motioning her to follow him down the sidewalk. The walk was silent so far, a little awkward, but it wasn't too bad. Andrea fanned herself and wiped away a light coating of sweat from her tan forehead.

"How can you stand this heat?" she finally asked, squinting up at the bright sky.

Scotty followed her gaze with a furrowed brow. "It's fine to me. This is like everyday."

"Wonderful," she said with sarcasm, a small smirk on her face go show she was joking. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

"U-um, well, my friends and I like to swim at the pool, and um, hang around the drugstore in town. Oh, and we play baseball at the Sandlot everyday in the summer."

Andrea perked up at this, eyeing the shorter blonde boy. He didn't seem like the athletic type, but she was never one to judge only on looks.

"Nice," she said carefully. She didn't necessarily want him to know she wanted to play too. "Is there…is there a girl's team around here?"

Andrea flinched a bit as Scotty let out a quick snort. "Girl's team? Girls can't play baseball!"

"Just asking," she said quietly. Great, she'd have no place to play now. It was only a day and she realized she'd go crazy without playing baseball soon.

Scotty, or 'Smalls' as he suggested she call him, showed her around the neighborhood. She remembered the location of all the restaurants and the pool and his favorite store. The town was pretty nice. It was small and homey, just like her house.

"Yo, Smalls, we're heading to the Sandlot! Let's go!" a voice sounded from across the street. Andrea and Smalls glanced over, seeing a group of boys around their age walking over toward them.

'Probably the friends he was talking about,' Andrea realized, looking at each of the boys.

"Who's this?" one them wondered. He was African American with big brown eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," a short, tan, and pretty cute, one piped up. "She's pretty."

"This is Andrea. I'm just showing her around since she's my new neighbor." Smalls explained. She didn't see how he was one of them. He was just so scrawny and dorky. Oh well, if he could play, was she to say differently?

"I'm Hamilton, but you can call me Ham, baby," a chubby ginger kid winked. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"I'm Michael, but call me Squints," a puny kid with thick glasses announced.

"Timmy."

"Tommy," two kids, brothers I'm guessing, introduced.

"I'm Kenny," the colored boy greeted.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm Alan!" the gray-eyed cute kid grinned.

"We call him Yeah-yeah, for a secret reason though," Kenny chuckled.

A tall boy lingered in the back, looked up the street and playing with his baseball bat. His dodger's hat covered his face, but Andrea could see his deeply tanned and clear skin.

She temporarily ignored the other seven boys' chattering, and walked right through them, heading toward the mysterious one in the back.

"And who might you be?" she asked the top of his hat.

He looked up, and Andrea was met with the prettiest set of hazel eyes.

"I'm Benny."


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the sight of Smalls walking down the street with a pretty girl came into view, Benny knew everything was whack. Smalls, the same Smalls who couldn't even catch a baseball last year, _Smalls_, was talking to a pretty girl?

"Hey, guys, who's that with Smalls?" Timmy piped up.

"Who's that with Smalls?" Tommy repeated. We swerved our heads in the direction he was looking in, seeing a thin blonde girl walking with our friend.

"Yeah, yeah, there's no way he knows her!" Yeah Yeah shook his head in disbelief.

"You idiot, he's talking to her, of course he knows her!" Ham hit him lightly over the head.

Kenny insisted we go over there, and Benny didn't argue. They made their way over, and the gang excitedly introduced themselves to the new girl.

Benny stole a glance at her, and his eyes slightly widened. She was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen here in the San Fernando Valley. Prettier than Wendy Peffercorn. Benny never was obsessed with her like Squints was, but he had to admit Wendy was pretty good-looking. But this girl in front of them…wow.

She started to look his way, and he turned his gaze up the road, trying to look disinterested. Benny never paid attention to girls that much before. Sure, they always came to watch their games during recess in school, but he never paid them much attention. He never let anything come between him and baseball. Never.

"And who might you be?" her soft voice flowed through his ears. Benny took a breath and glanced up at her. She was prettier up close, with flawless sun-kissed skin, a cute little nose, long blonde hair, and those eyes. Man, he's never seen eyes that green before!

"I'm Benny," he introduced politely. If he ignored any feelings he had for this girl, they would go away. Simple logic, right? If he treated her normally, baseball would still be his number one thought.

"Andrea," she smiled, a large grin that made her whole face glow.

"So, Andrea, how you liking the town so far?" Squints started a conversation as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

Andrea held Benny's gaze for a second longer before turning toward the smaller boy.

"It's great," she nodded. He saw Yeah Yeah practically gazing up at her, a love-struck grin on his face. Typical.

"So, Andrea-" Ham started, before she cut him off.

"You guys can call me Andy."

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Timmy tilted his head.

"Yeah, a boy's name?" Tommy tilted his head the other way.

She gave them a strange look before nodding. "Who cares, I like it better than Andrea."

He nodded, thinking about how she looked more like an Andy. It suited her better, in his opinion.

"Well, as I was asking, how old are you?" Ham continued.

"I'll be sixteen in the fall," Andy smiled.

"Wow! So is Benny! He's the oldest out of all of us!" Squints exclaimed.

"Are you now?" Andy turned to him, her emerald eyes teasing. She cocked her eyebrow up. "When your birthday?"

"November 15."

"Damn! November 16th," she rolled her eyes jokingly. "Wow, one day apart, looks like you get to keep your oldest position."

"I guess so," Benny grinned.

"Come on, Benny, we have to get some baseball in before it gets dark!" Kenny looked at his watch.

The boys agreed and made their way down the sidewalk after saying good-bye to Andy. She stood there a little confused, waving after them with furrowed brows. Benny felt a little bad.

"Do you want to come watch for a little?" he asked, knowing it wasn't his smartest decision, but he felt like he had to.

"Benny! No girls!" they argued, hearing his suggestion from down the street.

"Yeah, yeah, I know she's cool and all, but baseball is guy time!" Yeah Yeah nodded with an apologetic look to the girl next to him.

"Don't listen to them, they're just scared they'll embarrass themselves," Benny chuckled.

Andrea smiled sadly. "No, it's alright, I don't have to come. Have fun, though!"

"You sure?" Benny asked, stepping in front of the blonde beauty. His hazel orbs questioned her.

"Positive. Now, go play some ball, hotshot," she giggled, pushing his shoulder lightly. He nursed it with a fake hurt look, but smiled as he jogged to catch up with his boys.

"Can you get back?" Smalls called back.

"I'll be fine! See you later, guys!" Andrea said goodbye and made her way in the other direction.

"Wow, isn't she something," Ham shook his head, his face remaining its natural flushed red as he looked back to probably check her out.

"Stop it, man," Benny flicked his baseball cap as they strolled toward the Sandlot.

"Why, Benny-boy, you want her for yourself?" Ham teased. "I saw you looking at her back there. You looove her!"

"You're hilarious Porter, I don't even know her."

"But you want to," he called over his shoulder. They finally arrived at the Sandlot and took the field. Benny didn't answer his last comment; it was still repeating in his ears.

Did he want to get to know her?

Yes. Yes, he did.


	3. Chapter 3

"Want to go out for a catch, Andy?" her dad asked, tossing a baseball up and down. Andrea's dad was the one who got her into baseball ever since she was old enough to old one. He was the famous Dougie Smith who played for the LA Dodgers back in the day, and hoped to pass on his love to his kid. Of course, baseball was in Andrea's blood, and she was a natural.

"Yeah, dad, one second," she called, running up to her room to pull her long hair into a ponytail. She slipped it all under her favorite baseball cap and pulled on an athletic tank top, perfect for absorbing sweat while she played. After pulling on a Dodger's jersey and shorts, she ran out with her glove to play with her father.

"So, made any new friends?" he asked, throwing the ball into her mitt from across the backyard.

"Well, besides Scotty, I met all his friends on his baseball team and they're all pretty nice," she answered, throwing the baseball back with startling accuracy. He chuckled as he massaged his hand before throwing it back.

"Geez, Andy, you're getting faster!"

She smiled and continued to throw the ball back and forth.

It was two weeks into the summer and it wasn't all as bad as she made it out to be. Sure it got pretty hot sometimes, but that could be easily managed with a hairband and an electric fan. She and the Sandlot boys got along great, and they took her with them whenever they went to Vincent's Drugstore or to the diner. Her and Benny got closer as well, and she couldn't help but start to grow fond of him.

She never went with them to the Sandlot though, much to Benny's discontent. It just hurt too much knowing she had to simply watch them do what she's wanted to do all summer. They hadn't figured out her love for baseball yet.

"Hon, I have to go finish this project for work alright? Why don't you take some of the baseballs in the garage and throw around at that field down the street?" her father began walking back to the house. Of course, he was referring to the Sandlot, and Andrea wasn't sure what to do.

She crept around the house, looking down the street and saw the backs of the Sandlot boys making their way into town. It was a little late in the day, so maybe they stopped playing early to eat at the diner or something.

"This is my chance," she realized. She sprinted into the garage, pulling out a small bucket of baseballs and her glove and wooden bat. It was her father's, signed by all the Dodgers on his team way back when.

She looked up the street once more just in case before jogging toward the Sandlot, her glove already on her hand.

"You guys, it's still light out, wanna play a little longer?" Benny suggested, sipping from his can of cola. He ran a hand through his dark hair, looking around at the setting sun. Yeah, they could squeeze in another half hour.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't gotta be home for another forty five minutes anyways."

"Sure!" Kenny agreed. They jogged toward their precious Sandlot, hurrying to save up as much time of baseball as they could.

What they didn't expect was to see another person there.

"What the hell gives them the right to play on our field?" Ham nearly exploded, his face bright enough to rival his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, I bet Philips sent someone to trash our field!" Yeah Yeah shook his head in anger.

They were about to storm up to the intruder when Benny suddenly stopped them, pulling them into the shadows along the side of the dugout.

"Benny-boy, what are you doing? That kid is using up our playing time! Let's get 'im!" Squints pounded his fists together, trying to look tough.

Benny's hazel eyes surveyed the stranger's actions carefully. He didn't seem to be a problem, just throwing a bunch of balls as hard as he could at the backdrop of the fence. Wait…holy shit!

"Guys! Look at what he's throwing at!" Benny tapped on Small's shoulder, excitedly, his eyes wide in awe. The boy was throwing his baseballs as a bucket he hung up on the fence, the balls getting the center every single time. He might have been a better thrower than Kenny, seeing his speed and accuracy.

"Okay, that's freakin' cool and all," Squints muttered, "but we can't have strangers all over our field. Come on Benny!"

"Alright," Benny breathed. "Let's talk to him."

Ham hurriedly ran ahead, intent on telling off the strangers. The rest of them followed.

"Hey, you!" Ham bellowed, pointing a pudgy finger at the boy with the Dodgers jersey on.

'Cool, he likes the Dodgers,' Benny thought absentmindedly.

The boy dropped the ball he was about to throw and turned around in surprise.

"Oh, shit," he murmured, looking down to avoid our eyes.

Why does this kid look so familiar?

"Yeah yeah, 'Oh shit'. What are you doing on our field?" Yeah Yeah crossed his arms, his blue-gray eyes narrowed challengingly.

"Just throwing around," he tossed the baseball he was holding up and down casually, as if he wasn't pissing off a bunch of boys. Benny honestly didn't mind very much, but his boys obviously did, so he respected their wishes.

"Sorry, man, but is it okay if we just play for now? We don't really like strangers playing on it," Benny attempted to be as nice as possible.

"Don't play nice, Benny-boy!" Squints shook his head. "Tell off this panty-waisted wussie and make him get out of our field!"

"Panty-waisted, seriously Squints?" the boy shook his head with a teasing smile.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded, stepping closer. He took a step back, trying to shield his face.

"Do I know you?" Benny wondered, trying to figure out where he's seen hat teasing smile before. He cocked his head, searching his mind for possible people from his school that he could remember having an interest and skill in baseball. None came to mind.

"Uh, nope," he answered, shaking his head. His cap came a bit loose, and a strand of hair fell out of it. No one seemed to notice but Benny.

'Who the hell is this person?' he wondered to himself.

"Listen, dirt-licker, just get off our field and we'll have no trouble," Ham crossed his arms, lifting a challenging eyebrow.

"Fine, fine, whatever," the boy began picking up his things, packing up to leave.

"That's right. I knew he wasn't a real man," Ham chuckled toward us, smiling triumphantly.

"A real man? Really?" the boy suddenly stood up, an angry aura to him. He suddenly sighed, giving Benny a strange look he couldn't decipher, before slipping off his Dodger's jersey.

"What the hell?" Squints cleaned his glasses and peered at the boy. Well, not a boy.

It was obvious by the feminine curves adorning her torso.

She slipped off her hat and familiar blonde hair tumbled down her back. She shook it out and grinned at them nervously.

"Hey guys," she waved a few fingers.

"Andrea?!" half of them shouted in surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Benny didn't really know exactly what to think when he realized the intruder to their Sandlot was indeed Andrea. He was shocked, obviously, for he had never thought about a girl being able to even throw a baseball.

No, he wasn't sexist in any way, shape, or form, he knew the great qualities a female possessed, but he just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that a girl was playing a sport originally for boys.

In a way, Benny was also not surprised. The girly outfits Andy seemed to always wear made his eyes always widen, but they didn't seem to suit her.

Looking at her now, with her Dodgers jersey in hand and her cap on the ground, Benny noticed that she definitely looked a lot better.

"How do you play baseball?" Squints demanded, rubbing at his glasses again.

She shrugged, tossing the baseball up and down again, rolling it up her arms with expert hands. "I have since I was old enough to walk."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Benny asked, still pondering over the blonde girl he was so familiar with, but suddenly felt like he was being introduced to a brand new part of her.

"Because you guys would act like this," she said simply, know Benny knew there was more to it. He didn't push it.

"I doubt she can actually play any ball, you guys," Ham turned to the others, shaking his head in disbelief. "There's no way."

"Wanna bet?" she challenged.

Ham snorted. "It's not like you'd win, Smith."

"Bring it on," she grinned with narrowed eyes. "Kenny, pitch a ball to me."

She tossed the ball to the surprised boy, before he nodded and walked up to the mound, kicking the dusty dirt along the way. Everyone stood off to the side, watching as Andrea grabbed her bat and swung it a few times, a lightning strike of wood flying past. Benny didn't even see the bat as she swung, she was that fast.

"Ready for the heater?" Kenny bent down, twisting the ball behind his back as he surveyed the batter before him preparing for a pitch.

"There's no way she can hit this one on the first try," Timmy whispered to the other boys. "Benny, even you fouled off his first pitch."

Benny nodded, remembering his surprise at the curveball. He, of course, could hit it over the fence if he tried now, but back then he barely could tip it.

"Yeah, yeah, no way," Yeah Yeah nodded, watching the girl twist her hands tightly around the handle of her bat with his sharp gray eyes.

Soon, Kenny prepared the windup, and a whip was released from his hand. The ball may have well have been on fire by the intense speed.

With their eyes too slow to follow the speed of the ball, the boys watched, or rather heard, the echoing crack of the bat as it made contact with the ball. It boomed over the field, and they searched for the ball in the sky as it flew way beyond the fence.

Homerun.

"Woo!" Andrea cheered, dropping the bat and running around the bases. She reached home in no time, doing a little dance involving her hands and hips. Benny would have smirked at her cute actions, if he wasn't still gaping at the where the ball disappeared.

"Holy shit," Benny breathed what every single boy was thinking.

Kenny slowly dropped his glove to the ground; a little puff of dust flying up around it has it hit the dirt.

Squints removed his thick glasses, wiped them, and placed them back on his nose, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Holy shit," Benny repeated again, walking toward the outfield slowly.

"What's wrong, guys?" Andy called innocently to the shocked group of boys. She stood with her hands clasped behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels as she smiled at her friends.

"What's wrong? What wrong? Man, you knocked the snot outta that ball!" Squints exclaimed, throwing his tiny hands up.

Benny spun around, his hazel eyes sparkling. "Andy, that was incredible!"

She blushed, biting her lip. "It was nothing."

"Nothing my butt," Timmy shook his head.

"Okay, so you can hit a ball. Big whoop. The real question, is how fast you are," Ham crossed his arms, staring pointedly at the blonde girl.

"Sure," she shrugged, retying her long and wavy ponytail. Benny suddenly had an urge to run his hands through them.

"Benny, you wanna race her?" Squints turned to the eldest boy in question.

"No, man, he's too fast," Timmy shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah, he'll smoke her."

"Bring it on," Andrea repeated, already setting up at home plate in a crouched position.

Benny looked at her humorously, before glancing at his boys with a raising eyebrow. They shook their heads and shrugged, as if already feeling bad for Andrea's loss.

Though Benny had complete faith in Andrea, he realized too, that he would probably win. He hasn't lost a race since he was in diapers; agility was in his blood, no question about it. He always felt bad for outrunning his fellow teammates, but in a way, he was happy they had a figure to look up to, whether it was him or not.

Sometimes, Benny wished they treated him a little more equally, not like he was some baseball God that had to be worshiped. If only someone understood him and had the same abilities as himself, he would never know how it would feel.

He tied his shoes tightly before jogging to take the place next to his friend. She smirked at him, like she had this private secret she was never planning on sharing.

"Ready, Go!" Ham cried, throwing up a stick to symbolize a flag of some sort. Benny and Andrea had no time to think about it, for they were already off like bullets.

Benny ran, feeling the pounding of his shoes in the dirt and his heart in his chest. It was exhilarating, just like it always was when he ran. The last time he felt so full of life was when he was running for his life from the Beast two summers ago. Now, that was a good run for Benny.

Remembering he was not the only participant of the run, Benny looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Andy trailing behind the guilty feeling in his chest. What he didn't expect was for Andy to be running directly next to him, a smile on her face. Her legs moved with insane speed, probably matching his own, and her arms pumped at her side, moving back and forth.

Benny observed the way her blonde mane flowed behind her in the wind, like a field of wheat in the summer. He noticed her almost beating him as he thought these particular thoughts, so he emptied his mind as he ran ahead toward the outfield fence.

She never fell behind.

Only one thought remained in Benny's mind as he sprinted back towards the cheering boys.

'He had finally met his match.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with everything, ya know? Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I know it's pretty short, so I'll update as fast as I can. Please review:)**

* * *

"Whoa!" all the boys chorused in unison as they made it back to the starting point. Andrea and Benny both flung out their arms to cushion the slam into the fence of the dugout They leaned against it, sharing a quick glance before big but slightly tired grins grew on their pink faces.

"So?" Andrea looked up at the gaping baseball players.

"Dead tie," Squints rubbed at his glasses in awe, still staring at the blonde girl that just blew their mind.

'It wasn't that big of a deal,' Andy thought, biting her lip.

"Yeah, yeah! How is that possible?"

Andrea felt a warm hand on her shoulder, sending a little shock through her skin. Turning her head, hazel eyes crinkled as Benny smiled at her.

"Nice run," he hi-fived her, chuckling as he raised himself off the fence. Andrea watched him stretch out his legs, still covered by his worn jeans.

"It's getting dark, guys. Should we head home?" Benny wondered. It was then they all noticed the sandlot was bathed in an orange glow, only little tips of the sun's rays twinkled over the trees. It would be hard to see a little white ball flying around in this light.

"Yeah," Ham nodded, picking up his catcher's gear. "I'm out guys. Momma's got a nice turkey sandwich waiting for me!"

"Wait! Can Andy come play with us tomorrow?" Timmy quickly suggested.

"Can she?" Tommy nodded so fast his head should've came off.

They all looked at Benny and Andy, turning their heads like watching a tennis match. Andrea didn't like all the attention, but she peeked up at the handsome brunette to hear his response.

A smile broke out on his face as he stared at her. "We start at eight o'clock."

The boys cheered and high-fived Andrea.

"See you tomorrow, Andy!" Ham called, walking toward the street along with the other boys. Andrea lingered behind to talk to Benny, who was cleaning up around the homemade bases.

"You sure you want a _girl_ to play on your team?" She asked, leaning against the fence post. He swiveled around, stretching his arms up and revealing a bit of his abdomen. Andy blamed the redness of her face on the heat.

"Of course I am," he confirmed, walking toward her and slinging an arm around her shoulder. He stood a good three inches over her. "You're one of us."

She liked the sound of that.

* * *

Actually, she didn't like the sound of that.

Andrea watched in disgust as Ham literally swallowed down a chicken wing, spitting back out the bone. Sauce covered his face and hands, and every other boy around him looked the exact same.

She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the gross sounds of her friends chomping on their food like animals.

"Why am I here, again?" she leaned over to Benny sitting beside her. He was at least eating like a normal human being, and was not covered in yucky meat.

"Hey, if you're on the team, you gotta come to the weekly dinners," he grinned cheekily. They were currently sitting around a long dining table at Ham's house, a miniature feast presented before them. Andrea would've thought twice before longing to be considered a part of the team if she knew she had to attend places like these. Did a piece of corn just fly out of Squints' mouth?!

She thought she was going to be sick.

"I need some air," Andy excused herself, pushing back the chair and stepping out the front door. The cool summer air greeted her, brushing against her pulled back blonde hair and tickled her neck.

She walked to the curb and sat down, thinking about the past week. Six days passed since she was officially invited onto the team. She showed up the next day at 8 o'clock on the dot, throwing back and forth with Benny. They practiced for hours, executing plays and perfecting steals. Andrea loved the feeling of being on an actual team, ever since she left Seattle. She didn't think she'd experience it for a long time.

She felt a presence next to her, and peeked to see her best friend sitting beside her, looking up at the stars.

"Pretty, isn't it?" he spoke up softly. He nudged her shoulder and motioned for her to look up. Andy craned her neck up to study the twinkling stars against the black sky. He was right, they were pretty.

Turning her head back to him, she blushed when she saw he was already looking at her.

"Sorry about them. I think they forget we have a lady on our team now," Benny apologized, picking at the grass next to him. He seemed to avoid her gaze.

Andrea shrugged, hugging her knees closer. Maybe shorts and a t-shirt weren't a good choice for a cool night like this. "It's alright. I don't really act like such a girly girl anyway, so I understand why they forget."

Benny opened his mouth to say something, but eventually closed it, not knowing how to word his thoughts. They sat in silence for a little, until Andrea slightly shivered.

"Oh geez, you must be cold," Benny raised an eyebrow. "Here."

He quickly removed his zip-up blue hoodie, helping Andrea slip it on. She smiled, feeling the soft material and musky smell that was just so Benny.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

It was quiet again.

Andrea looked from the corner of her eye to see the great guy sitting beside her. He was perfect in her mind. Tall, fit, sweet, and those _eyes. _Not to mention he was like a god playing baseball, something Andrea definitely admired. But he was just a friend, a teammate. She couldn't have a crush on him. It was illogical.

It was stupid.

But was it something she could control?

He nudged her shoulder again, and she nudged back.

Nope, not at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! New chapter time:) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Guess what?" Andrea whispered to Benny as they sat in the dugout. He turned from watching the team perform a routine one play. Kenny would pitch it to Squints, he would hit it to Timmy, and Timmy would get the out at first. They continued that until it was perfect.

"What?" he wondered, trying not to shiver at her close proximity. Her long hair was pushed up inside a baseball cap, and she wore a baggy t-shirt with worn denim shorts. Her sweet smell, however, was what made Benny's head reel. Strawberries…

"Isn't that awesome?" she pulled back and grinned widely. Her emerald eyes were bright with excitement. Gosh, she's pretty.

"I'm sorry…repeat that?" Benny shook his head for acting like such an idiot.

Andrea gave him a strange look, as if wondering about his sanity. Honestly, Benny was wondering the same thing.

"I said," Andy checked her surroundings for any eavesdroppers. "My dad found this old album from back when he watched Yankee games as a kid. There are millions of pictures with the Babe!"

"What?" he exclaimed loudly, popping out of his seat. She giggled and pulled him back down beside her.

"Sh! I don't want them knowing yet! I wanted to show you first."

Benny stared at her incredulously. She had pictures of Babe Ruth sitting in her house; actual, rare pictures of him. This was insane.

"That's incredible, Andy!" Benny whispered, grabbing her wrist in his excitement. "They must be legendary."

"That's why I want to show you," she grinned cheekily, her bright teeth glowing in the sun. Yet again, the sight of her still stunned Benny to his spot. God…

"Really? When?" he asked, practically hopping on the dugout bench. Did this mean she would invite him into her house? Or would she just bring the album to him. Benny had to admit, the thought of being in Andy's house alone made him slightly nervous. A good nervous though.

She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, checking to make sure the other guys still weren't listening. "Come over tonight?"

He gulped.

"Yeah, sure," he managed to choke out. Well, this should be interesting.

The empty street was almost silent as Benny trekked across the pavement, save for a few cricket chirps and owl hoots. It was a warmer night, so he opted for a t-shirt and pajama pants. Nobody but Andy would see him anyway, so why bother? And it was 9 o'clock at night after all.

He glanced at Smalls' little pink house next door before walking to around the side of Andy's home. He stood between Smalls' and Andy's yard, looking up to the second floor. It wasn't very high, and luckily there was some sort of trellis that would allow him to climb up the distance.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Benny looked around for something to get his friend's attention. A minute later, pebbles were being thrown at her illuminated window.

'Wow, isn't this cliché,' Benny thought wryly to himself.

Was she asleep? Benny had no idea. It was 9:15 though! Only people like Smalls would sleep this early.

Not ten seconds later did the window finally open, and Benny was greeted with Andy's bright face.

"Come on up," she smiled, motioning him with her hands. He grabbed a hold of the sturdy trellis and climbed up to her window, swinging a leg over the sill and landing in her dimly lit room with a thump.

"Hey, loser," he looked up to see her standing there. Andrea was tying up her long golden hair in a messy bun. Her slim body was covered with an oversized Dodgers shirt, no doubt her father's. She didn't seem to be wearing anything underneath though…

"Loser? Please," Benny shook his head, getting off the floor to stand in front of her. She smiled again, her bright, pretty smile. Benny was beginning to love it.

She suddenly walked toward him, but quickly went passed and to the window.

"Yo, Smalls!" she hissed. Through the screened window, I could see Smalls slowly making his way to see who called him.

"Yeah?" he rubbed his eyes. They lit up when he noticed his friend. "Benny? What are you doing there?"

"The same reason I want you over here for. Now come on!" Andy waved her hand to motion him over.

"I didn't know you wanted people to know," Benny remarked, looked over her shoulder to see Smalls exit his room.

"Who is he gonna even tell?" she raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Fair point."

He sat on her fluffy bed, covered in a blue duvet; Benny's favorite color. He looked around her spacious room. It was like a girl version of his. Baseball posters and stats covered her walls. The only female items her could see were her brushes and perfumes. Was that a bra?

Benny blushed.

"I'm here," Smalls huffed at the window. Andy laughed and pulled him in.

"Wanna see something awesome?" she enthusiastically asked. The small blonde boy nodded carefully.

She led them to lay on their stomachs on the bed. Side-by-side-by-side. Andrea was in the middle. She pulled a large book from under her bed and opened it up. The very first picture was of Babe freaking Ruth standing next to some kid. Her father.

"Oh my God," Smalls muttered to himself, his eyes wide and staring at the photo. After he figured out who the Babe was, he became just as amazed with him as all the boys were.

"I know," she said, still in awe. They looked through about a quarter of the album when they realized they had to get home.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Practice at 8?" Smalls hopped off the bed and walked toward the window.

"8 o'clock," Benny nodded. They waved goodbye and he disappeared from sight out the window.

Andrea let out a breath and collapsed backwards onto her bed, staring at her ceiling. Benny could make out her blazing green eyes in the dim light.

"Man, the last few weeks have been crazy for me," she shook her head, folding her small hands across her stomach.

Benny looked at her for a second and lay next to her, keeping his hands clasped behind his head. He turned his head to look at her profile questioningly.

"I mean, when I first moved here, I thought I would hate it," she explained, still staring at the ceiling. A second later, she turned her head to face Benny. They were mere inches apart, but neither moved at all.

"When I met you guys though, it all changed. I can't even imagine leaving now."

He stayed silent, looking into her emerald orbs. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Don't ever leave," he murmured quietly finally.

She gave his hand a quick squeeze, but let go after a second.

"I won't."

* * *

**Review:)**


End file.
